Buscando a Clarke
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Después del 2x04, Finn y Murphy se han separado del resto para adentrarse en la búsqueda de Clarke,¿la encontraran?


**Disclaimer: Los 100 y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Encontrar a Clarke, eso era lo que debía de hacer, no podía pensar en otra cosa mientras caminaba por el bosque con Murphy detrás; desde que salieron del transbordador y fueron atacados por los Terrestres. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba a su lado y que nadie, ni siquiera Bellamy o Monroe, sabían dónde estaba.<p>

La conclusión que sacaron de todo ello es que los Terrestres habían raptado a sus compañeros y que los tenían en su campamento, probablemente algunos ya hubiesen muerto.

Finn esperaba que Clarke siguiese viva, si la perdía se volvería loco, bueno, ya estaba empezando a descontrolarse, había matado, a sangre fría, ya casi podía compararse a alguien como Murphy.

Pero lo había hecho por ella, si el terrestre hubiese vivido hubiese corrido a contarles lo sucedido a los suyos y entonces hubiese sido el fin de sus compañeros, de Clarke.

Y no podía permitirlo. Por eso mato al terrestre.

Lo gracioso fue ver a Bellamy Blake con cara de pasmado al ver lo que había hecho, hasta Murphy estaba sorprendido.

Sacudió la cabeza haciendo que el pelo se revolviese, de haberlo tenido largo probablemente le hubiese nublado la visión.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? -le preguntó Murphy.

Finn hizo una mueca antes de lanzarle una mueca a su compañero, estaba mejor solo, ¿Por qué Bellamy le había encasquetado al psicópata? Seguro que sabía que no podía salir bien.

-Que si -replicó él.

-Pues vas en dirección equivocada -le dijo el otro- si me dejases guiarte…

-Yo soy mejor rastreador que tú -replicó Finn.

-Y yo he estado en el campamento -replicó Murphy- ¿Por qué te crees que Bellamy me ha enviado contigo?

Finn ahogó una risita burlesca, puede que Bellamy no fuese tan tonto como pensaba.

-Muy bien -le dijo al fin- guía tú.

Murphy asintió y se coloco delante de él, en aquel momento se sentía ligeramente superior a Finn, por una vez le necesitaba.

-Era broma -le dijo- no ibas mal, pero casi mejor que guio yo, no creo que tengamos tanta suerte si nos fiamos de tu sentido.

De nuevo a Finn se le paso la idea de meterle un balazo entre y ceja y decirles luego que habían sido los terrestres.

Pero en aquel momento había algo más importante y era encontrar a Clarke, así que pensó en dejar ese balazo para más tarde.

Caminaron un buen rato por el bosque, atentos a cualquier ruido que pudiese alertarles de la presencia de enemigos o bien algún rastro de Clarke, como aquel terrestre con el reloj del padre de Clarke, ella jamás lo habría soltado así como así, solo pararon durante un minuto para que Murphy hiciese pis entre los arbustos y luego bebiese agua. Parecía dispuesto a hacerle perder el tiempo y la paciencia, y empezaba a escasear de ambas cosas.

-Está cerca -le dijo al fin tras dejar el rio- busca la estatua de un presidente y ya habremos llegado.

-¿Cuál presidente? -le preguntó él.

-No se tío -respondió Murphy- estaba demasiado hecho mierda como para recordarlo.

Finn se aguantó las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos para buscar la estatua sin soltar el rifle que llevaba en las manos, listo para disparar si algún terrestre se acercaba.

La encontró al fin, era la estatua de Lincoln, lógico si se paraba a pensarlo, con un gesto le hizo a saber a Murphy que la había encontrado, no podían hacer ruido, tenían que pillarlos por sorpresa.

Cual fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver que el campamento estaba vacío, no había nadie, ni terrestres ni Clarke ni ninguno de los cien.

Finn creyó que habían llegado demasiado tarde, que Clarke estaba ya muerta y que se habían desecho de los cuerpos, desesperado corrió a revisar los objetos que los terrestres habían dejado allí, en busca de alguna pista, sin importarle ya si los encontraban. Mataría a cualquiera que osase molestarle.

Murphy también se le había unido pero ninguno de los dos logró encontrar nada, no podía saber si Clarke había estado allí y eso le frustraba.

El sonido de una rama desquebrajándose bajo los pies de alguien lo alerto, inmediatamente apuntó con el rifle a unos arbustos y disparo justo en el momento en que un grupo de cuatro terrestres salía de este.

No vio si Murphy había sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, egoístamente solamente pensó en salvarse a sí mismo, fue el sonido de otro rifle el que le afirmó que no estaba solo.

Los terrestres eran rivales dignos, si dejabas que se acercasen, pensaba Finn en ese momento, con el arma adecuada no lo eran tanto, además no les había pillado por sorpresa, no era tan idiota como para dejarse cazar de nuevo.

De una ráfaga de disparos acabó con dos de ellos, un tercero había quedado herido en el suelo y el cuarto estaba junto a Murphy, el muy idiota se las había arreglado para perder el rifle y enzarzarse en una pelea mano a mano con el terrestre, el cual llevaba una daga que Finn sabia que estaría envenenada.

De un disparo apartó al terrestre de su compañero, sabía que no le había dado en ningún punto mortal por lo que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de este apuntó a su frente.

-¿Dónde está Clarke? -le preguntó- ¿Dónde están los míos?

El terrestre no dijo nada, así que le propinó una patada en las costillas.

-¿Dónde están? -le preguntó de nuevo-¡Uno de los vuestros dijo que estaban aquí!

El terrestre sonrió como si le alegrase oír aquello.

-Os mintió- le contestó- la gente del cielo no está aquí.

El saber que sus compañeros, que Clarke, no estaban allí le molestó, por lo que apuntó a la cabeza del terrestre y disparo a sangre fría. Se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en ello.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a Murphy mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Murphy tenía la cara ensangrentada, probablemente la nariz rota y la frente le sangraba.

-Sobreviviré -le contestó.

-No está aquí -farfulló Finn- ¡Clarke no está aquí! -añadió mientras caminaba por el lugar.

-¿Volvemos al campamento Jaha? -le preguntó Murphy.

-¡No puedo volver sin Clarke! -exclamo él golpeando una rama de una patada.

-¡No sabemos donde esta! -exclamó el otro- ¡Bellamy o Octavia pueden ayudarnos!

Finn fue a replicar pero su respuesta fue substituida por un grito de dolor y la pérdida del equilibrio haciendo que cayese al suelo.

-¿Qué coño…? -murmuró Murphy corriendo a acercarse a él.

En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca vio que uno de los terrestres había vivido lo suficiente como para apuñalar a Finn en la pierna, al verle palideció, la daga estaría envenenada y eso significaban problemas para todos, podría llevarse la bolsa del terrestre donde seguro que estaría el antídoto ya que no serian tan tontos de no llevarlo encima, pero necesitaba ayuda médica, él no podía curarle la herida.

Arrancó la bolsa del cadáver del terrestre mientras Finn se incorporaba como podía con la daga en el muslo.

-Creo que debemos ir al campamento o no sobrevivirás -le dijo agarrándolo para ayudarlo a andar.

Finn no dijo nada, se limitó a echarse a andar junto a Murphy sabiendo que él estaba herido y Clarke aun estaba fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Me moria de ganas de escribir algo de los 100 ( sobretodo de Finn) , adoro la serie ( y estoy pendiente de encontrar los libros) y el cap de esta semana me ha dado la oportunidad.**

**Esto en si, pertenece al rol de twitter de los 100 que formo junto a dos amigas *SUTIL PUBLI* tenemos muchos pj libres así que si andáis interesad s podéis decirme algo (?)**

**Ante todo gracias por leer, y las reviews son agradecidas.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
